nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Xigbar/Braig
Braig is one of the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, and later becomes Xigbar, the Organization XIII's Number II. Story Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Right after Terra slays an Unversed with Aqua and Ventus, Braig confronts him at the Radiant Garden Aqueduct, informing him of his capture of Master Xehanort. However, Terra is disbelieving of Braig's claim as Master Xehanort is a seasoned Keyblade wielder and magic user. Baiting Terra to come see for himself, Braig infroms him that Xehanort is being held in the Purification Facility under the Outer Gardens and that he might want to hurry before he loses his patience. Terra does arrive later to find Master Xehanort chained to a large pipe, to his horror. Braig then enters, telling Terra that he was told all about the Keyblade by Master Xehanort and the things it can do. Deciding that he wants a new "toy" to use instead of his arrowguns, Braig wished to obtain a Keyblade of his own. However, Terra infroms him that Keyblades are picky about their wielders as it takes the right heart to even simply touch one. Braig then lies that he'll kill Master Xehanrot if Terra coems any closer to him. However, Master Xehanort tells Terra to fight back as it would shame Master Eraqus and his fellow diciples, prompting Terra to go againsy his better judgement. Dispite using his teleportation ablities to the fullest, Braig ended up the loser of their fight as Terra succumbs to darkness and uses to energy shots from his Keyblade that permanently damage Braig's right eye and another scars his left cheek before breacking the chains holding Xehanort to the pipe. Full of pain, Braig retreats to Hollow Bastion to be treated for his injuries. However, it later turns out that Braig was working with Master Xehanort. Angered greatly at the loss of his right eye and scarring on his face, Braig attempts to shoot Master Xehanort from behind, claiming that Xehanort said he wouldn't get hurt, but Master Xehanort threatens him into backing down and continuing with their plan to make Terra succumb to the darkness. Braig agrees to this as he is still needed to assist in this and that he was promised a Keyblade to wield himself. He later appears in the Keyblade Graveyard having allowed Master Xehanort to place a fragment of his heart within him, indicated by his remaining eye becoming yellow, and his ears becoming pointed. He appears in front of Aqua and Ventus, attempting to get them to attack Terra and kill him for his role in the death of Eraqus, but they refuse to forsake their friend. After paying particular attention to and mocking the angry glare Ventus gives him, Aqua battles Braig for trying to turn them against their friend and defeats him. He begins to escape, and Aqua chases after him, but she realizes that she can't leave Ven in his fragile state alone, so she stops and allows Braig to return to Radiant Garden. Later, back at the Radiant Garden, Braig leads Dilan and Ansem to an amnesiac young Xehanort, the result of Master Xehanort possessing Terra's body, and smiles discreetly but triumphantly to himself, relieved that his friend's plan worked. However, Braig later approaches the new Xehanort, now an apprentice under Ansem, and is dismayed to find that the new Xehanort does not recognize him, and Braig's attempts to help Xehanort remember prove only to annoy him. Braig, at one point, questions if this new Xehanort is actually Terra, but Xehanort still does not respond, much to Braig's relief. Braig nevertheless says in a friendly manner that he's got Xehanort's back. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Braig became one of six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, alongside Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort. After Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart, Braig convinces the other apprentices to aid him and Xehanort in conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the mass creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Eventually, Braig found Xehanort had unlocked the hearts of Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa and Lea. When questioning him about whether or not he has regained his memories, Braig has his heart unlocked and fades into darkness. However, his strong will allowed him to continue as a Nobody called Xigbar. Before Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days According to additional cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, a conversation at an unknown time between Xigbar and Zexion, with Xigbar having recently returned from finding new members from the Organization (including Marluxia) while Zexion and Vexen were discussing Xemnas's visit to the Chamber of Repose. Xigbar expressed his knowledge about the events of Keyblade warriors that appeared before they found Xehanort. He also talked about his eavesdropping on Xemnas during his visits to the Chamber of Repose, and how he seemed to be conversing with someone that wasn't really there. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Xigbar was present when Xion joins the Organization. He is shocked when Demyx reveals the annihilations that took place at Castle Oblivion (In the manga, he states that he wanted Demyx to go to Castle Oblivion, seeming to indicate that there were members he wanted gone). Later joining Roxas on a recon mission to Agrabah, they overhear Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the rebuilding of their city after many sandstorms strike. The Freeshooter later challenges Roxas at Olympus Coliseum when he first enters the Games, claiming to "care about his future". The fight is cut short when the Guard Armor appeared. Xigbar later discussed the defaulting Xion with Xemnas and Saïx in Where Nothing Gathers, later challenging "Poppet" himself in Wonderland. Xigbar then sees Xion as Ventus, and Xion is able to quickly strike Xigbar down with the power she was unknowingly sapping from Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie, Sora engaged a number of Dusk, Creeper, and Samurai Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald heard voices mocking them, but could find no source for them. After Sora demands that they show themselves, the remaining six Organization members (having lost five members due to deaths and two others due to desertion) materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making them feel anxious about the power of the Organization. He also openly compares the similarities between a glaring look Sora gives him and one given to him by another; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him. Xigbar then leaves, staying out of Sora's way for a very long time. Sora encounters Xigbar again at the gates to the Emperor's throne room in the Land of Dragons. Having encountered another hooded man and suspected him to be his missing friend Riku, Sora inquires if he is the same person. Xigbar removes his hood, revealing otherwise and remarking that he had never heard of anyone named Riku. Xigbar summons his Snipers to distract Sora while he escapes. The diversion works, and although the Nobodies were defeated, and Xigbar is able to continue his mission of summoning an enormous Heartless to harvest hearts for the Organization's plans. He manages to set the Storm Rider on the city, but it is soon destroyed by Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy. Xigbar's final appearance in the game is in The World That Never Was inside Organization XIII's stronghold. After Riku and Naminé helped Kairi to escape from the Organization, they head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the castle. Sora and his party arrive there, but are stopped by Saïx, who calls out swarms of Shadow and a few Armored Knight heartless to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Eventually, Maleficent and Pete leave to formulate a plan for taking the castle, and Saïx heads up to rejoin Xemnas. Sora and Kairi remain separated as Riku and Kairi remain above Sora on a balcony, fighting off the Heartless gathered there. Many Heartless attack Sora as well, but they are all dispatched in a sudden rain of arrows from a hidden Xigbar. He walks into view, and asks if Sora has been a good boy mockingly, echoing the words from his first encounter with Sora. He states how Sora put the Organization in a "pickle", and he supposes that was the reason the Keyblade chose him. He also makes a very cryptic remark on how he wasn't "half the hero the others were". Sora simply takes it as an attempt to throw him off as Xigbar then engages Sora in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" while expressing anger at him for betraying the Organization. Ultimately, he is defeated and begins to fade into the darkness. Before he disappears, Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas", to which Xigbar merely chuckles and responds, "Wouldn't you like to know?" ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Despite his destruction by Sora, Xigbar was revived along with Ansem and Xemnas. He appears before Sora as he arrives to The World That Never Was, Xigbar comments on Sora's glare like Ventus's before jumping above Sora, shooting arrows that manifest into the ten hooded members of the new Organization XIII and the alternate young Xehanort. Xigbar later appears at the part of the city which has collapsed buildings, with Xemnas arriving to reveal the original Organization XIII was meant to become the vessels of Xehanort's scattered heart and the newly created Organization is fulfilling that goal as Xigbar reveals that he underwent the process. When Xigbar sees Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey surrounding Sora as he states that his friends are his power, he takes his leave while asks Xemnas to deal with the boy. Xigbar later appears in the Where Nothing Gathers as Master Xehanort attempts to use his Keyblade to convert Sora into his thirteenth vessel. But when Lea saves Sora, Xigbar questions Master Xehanort on what they should do as they have run of time. Saïx then jumps from one of the thrones in response to attack Lea. Afterwards, Xigbar vanishes along with Master Xehanort and his new army. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Xigbar, now known once again as Braig, has joined the Organization of Darkness with the rest of Xehanort's ilk. The previous times the Org XIII had appeared in Ultima were just made by their Replica Datas...all except for Xigbar, who was the real deal and had been ressurected by Maleficent to serve as their ambassador in the Organization. He was the only real deal out of all of them because he managed to barter his safety from maleficent's wrath by offering her a deal...if she doesn't kill the Freeshooter, then he will persuade Master Xehanort's soul to give her some of the dark keyblade master's great power but none of his control over her when the time came. Maleficent accepted, and she let Xigbar live...for the time being, at least. But once the Freeshooter was killed again, she revived him once more along with the rest of Xehanort's vessels, not forgetting her bargain with Braig. He's currently a Harbinger, and the other 2nd-in-command to Loki alongside Pete. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Organization XIII